YorkU Discord Server (unofficial) Wiki
Welcome to the ! York Uiniversity (YorkU) is a Canadian post secondary institution in the province of Ontario. A handful of students came together to create an unofficial Discord server for students of the school to join and interact with each other. The server was created on Tuesday January 3, 2017 by a user known as VeridisQuo, who has since graduated from York University. There are currently ~2500 members, but only ~50 are active users. Server Structure Text Channels (TC) There are a total of 21 text channels visible to new users, 18 of which individuals are able to speak in. Previously any new joiners were able to speak in these channels. However the old admin and mod team had implemented a trust system that enables only members with a specific role (trusted) to be able to speak in all 18. There exist 5 TC that are not visible to average users. 3 of these channels are only viewable by moderators or administrators (#staff, #reports, #deleted_messages). The 4th non viewable TC is #text-to-speech, which is viewable only by members with a specific role (tts). This role is auto assigned to all users that join a VC. The 5th non viewable channel is #minecraft-chat, which is viewable only by members with a specific role (minecraft). The order and names of the channels are as follows: #rules '- only moderators and server admins are able to speak here '#announcements '- only moderators and server admins are able to speak here >SOCIAL '#general-trusted '- only members with the (trusted) role are able to speak here '#general-slow #memes - only members with the (trusted) role are able to speak here #news-debate '- only members with the (trusted) role are able to speak here '#lifestyle #entertainment-gaming #technology #finance-investing #meetup '- only members with the (trusted) role are able to speak here '#minecraft-server '- only members with the (minecraft)role are able to see and speak in this channel >SCHOOL '#cs #science #business-schulich #math #study #campus-help #textbook-archive '- only moderators and server admins are able to speak here >SERVER MANAGEMENT '#commands #discord-support #discord-suggestions ' '#staff '- only moderators and server admins are able to see and speak in this channel '#reports '- only moderators and server admins are able to see and speak in this channel '#deleted_messages '- only moderators and server admins are able to see and speak in this channel >VOICE '#text-to-speech '- only members with the (tts) role are able to see and speak in this channel Trusted system The implementation of the trusted system was a controversial and widely disliked action. This system created a new text channel called '#general-trusted 'and renamed '#general 'to '#general-slow. The #memes channel and #general2 'channel were deleted. Channel rules had changed, allowing memes and shitposting in '#general-slow. 'The new system was put in place around early-mid April 2019 after some consultation with the mod team by Darth Zim (AKA Sith Supremacist), one of two server admins at the time. The purpose of the system was to discourage shitposting and "cancerous" behavior in the server as well as to deter alternate account usage to circumvent bans. The effectiveness of this system is negligible. Most users see it only as a mildly annoying inconvenience and opt to put up with the slow-mode timer in '#general-slow, which is one of the most used channels in the server. Although #general-trusted has no timer it is still not used nearly as much. The new admin team has expressed the willingness to remove the timer on #general-slow, but have not done it either because they don't want to or because the former administrator has not fully stepped down from the role yet. (he has transferred ownership to AlphaKilo). Voice channels (VC) There are 4 total voice channels visible to new users. Anyone can join and speak whenever they want. There exists a 5th VC named #minecraft 'that is visible only to members with a specific role. The order and names of the channels are as follows: ��'Music ��'General' ��'game-room' ��'minecraft '- accessible only with specific role (minecraft) ��'AFK' Moderation/Admin Team As of July 2019 there are 9 moderators and 2 admins on the server. Admins AlphaKilo Brady Mods pakalu papito Darth Zim RyanG_123 Junobop ProfessionalNoob JoshP futile (subreddit mod) T (subreddit mod) esa (formerly AF) Bots A total of 6 discord bots are used in this server (Dyno, ForkBot, KDBot, MathBot, Rythm, YorkU-minecraft), 2 of which were created by server members (ForkBot, KDBot). ForkBot is the YorkU discord signature bot and was created by the user Brady (one of two current admins). This is a private bot, any server that uses this bot can be considered part of the YorkU family of discord servers. The bot provides a wide range of moderation tools and assists in certain elements of the new trusted system, and also contains many minigames. KDBot is a popular text to speech application made by the user theultimatebagholder ''to allow users to contribute to voice channels without using their microphone. KDBot is a public bot and is currently used in over 10000 discord servers. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse